Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of folksonomy tagging, and, more particularly, to disambiguating folksonomy tags.
Many social networking websites such as Flickr and del.icio.us support folksonomy tagging. Folksonomy tagging systems are collaborative classification systems that allow users to tag certain web resources with any term the user feels is relevant to the content. In this instance, tagging refers to assigning a keyword to a resource to allow browsing by the keywords.